Embrace the Vegas
by Princess-Leasel
Summary: Gillian is sick of being the good little girl. She wants to be bad. It's time she embraced the Vegas!Cal/Gillian Gillian/Reynold. Set after 2.09
1. Embrace The Vegas

**Embrace the Vegas**

"Where to first?" Reynolds asked as he pulled out onto the main road, once again giving Gillian an appreciative once over.

"Anywhere but here."

"As you wish." Picking up speed, Gillian watched as the surroundings started to zoom past. Her mind was going a million miles an hour, all she wanted to do now was to forget herself, if even for just one night. Reynolds was right in what he said before. She needed to properly embrace the Vegas. Tonight, with his help, she was going to have some fun.

After about 10minutes she noticed they were coming to a stop.

"Here we are." Unbuckling, Reynolds jumped out of he car and rushed around to Gillian's side, opening the door for her. She was dressed like a diva and he had promised first class service so first class service was exactly what she was going to get. He had never thought of Gillian as anything other than a female work colleague, but after seeing her in such a revealing outfit he found he was seriously trying to suppress some inappropriate and one-sided feelings.

"Thanks." With a smile from Gillian that made his heart skip a beat Reynolds nodded and took her arm.

"This restaurant here, one of the best around. And downstairs, killer dance floor."

"I'm not much of a dancer Ben."

"Don't need to be when you got me. I've got it all down pack." And with that, Gillian followed Ben into the restaurant, his hand resting on her lower back.

Gillian squeezed her eyes shut as the sun shone directly into them. Usually having shut the blinds at night she was about to get up in annoyance and fling them shut when she felt something move next to her. Carefully moving her hand behind her, she came into contact with bare skin. Checking herself, she realized that she was also naked. Her memory of the previous night was full of holes. Rubbing her temple she desperately tried to remember who she was in bed with, too scared to open her eyes and face the reality. She remembers standing next to Cal at the poker table, she remembers him losing everything on his stupid double zero, and then she remembers being in the car with Reynolds. Eating dinner, once again with Reynolds and then the dancing. Groaning quietly, Gillian shrunk back in to the sheets, pulling them up around her chin. The dancing and the alcohol. Or course.

_Reynolds laughed at her._

_"That is __**not**__ how you dance in a place like this, nor in a dress like that." Despite the amount of alcohol he had consumed, Reynolds seemed to be able to form a coherent sentence, Gillian on the other hand was struggling._

_"Zen show me, szzop mocking meee." Laughing some more, Reynolds wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest._

_"You have to be close." His voice hiked, something that did not go unnoticed by Gillian._

_"Then what?" She whispered seductively into his ear, now standing flush against him._

_"Just move to the music." His voice came out husky, his arousal clearing showing._

_"Reminds me of dirty dancing." Gillian giggle, her breath causing goose bumps on Reynolds neck. _

_"Yeah something like that."_

_Gillian's back arched, her nails digging into Reynolds' back._

_"God!" Her words came out quick as she gasped for air, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Don't stop, please don't stop." Her moaned words made Reynolds move faster, desperately trying to eliminate any space left between them._

_Cupping her face, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before burying his head in her neck._

Gillian was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the man beside her starting to stir.

Opening her eyes she was met with the unsure one's of Ben Reynolds.

"Hi." She said with one of her warm smiles.

"Hi." You would have had to be an idiot not to have heard the uncertainty in his voice but she didn't know what to do, or what to say. Obviously it had been a mistake but it was a mistake that she did not regret making. She was about to tell him this when he spoke up.

"I'm sorry, I behaved inappropriately last night." He began to turn to get up when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Please don't apologize." She wasn't sure what she was doing nor why she was doing it, all she knew was that she was sick of being the good little girl, she wanted to be the bad girl for once, and she couldn't think of a better person to do it with. Well she could but she was willing to compromise. It was as if Reynolds read her mind.

"I don't think I'm looking for a relationship Gillian-"

"Believe me when I say I am not looking for a relationship." She knew it was a lie. The truth was she was looking for a relationship but the guy she wanted to be in one with was jumping into bed with any blonde bimbo so it was her turn for fun. She knew the reasoning behind her sudden desire to be bad and it was awful but she was so passed the point of caring.

"I'm just looking for-"

"A little bit of-"

"Fun." Her words were barely out, before his mouth was on hers, his hands in her hair and his body pushing against hers. The feeling was overwhelming, it had been so long since she had been touched, kissed or held like this, it made it seem as if everything was multiplied by a thousand.

"We have to be at the airport in 2hours." Reynolds said as he left a trail of kisses down her stomach, causing her to squirm beneath his touch.

"Then I suggest we make this quick, or …… we could move it to the shower."

"Two birds with one stone." Reynolds chucked, "I like your train of thought."

Climbing out of bed, Gillian un-bashfully walked across the room towards the bathroom, making sure to swing her hips that little bit extra. Oh yes, this was going to be fun. Complicated and wrong but still fun. With a small smile Gillian turned and captured Reynolds lips before pulling him into the shower behind her.

* * *

Ok that was toooo weird!! Gillian and Reynold… =S But Cal was such an a*** this episode and Reynolds was so nice to Gillian at the end I just couldn't help it. I do believe I will continue this fic and of course it will ultimately be Cal/Gillian but for the time being I want Cal to suffer. Stupid j**k for sleeping with that blonde!

Sorry if the writing is a little poorer than usual, it's just the whole time I was writing this I was sitting here thinking: What are you doing?! Reynolds and Gillian?! Really?! Doctor quick! Come help this poor girl who obviously has something wrong with her!! Hehe

So please review on your way out and feel free to leave any Cal bashing in the reviews, will make me happy because I am NOT a happy camper at the moment!

L


	2. We're Worth It

Embrace the Vegas  
Chapter 2

**We're Worth It.**

"Why were you late?" Cal asked, watching as Gillian took a sip of her wine. The plane had just taken off and they were beginning to settle in for the long ride home. Even longer, Gillian thought, if Cal suspected the fun she had gotten up to last night.

"I wasn't late Cal, you were just early." Cal didn't miss the pink blush that quickly graced her checks. Thinking of her little romp in the shower that morning, she couldn't help but feel her body react. They were late, but only by a few minutes and only because Reynolds thought it would be funny for her to fight him for her clothes. Cal frowned as a small smile graced Gillian's lips. He may not be able to read what was going on in her mind but he could definitely read her emotions. She was showing arousal and he was not happy about it. Unsatisfied with her response Cal decided he was not giving up easy this time.

"What'd you get up to last night?"

"Reynolds and I grabbed some dinner after I saw you, you should have joined us it was a wonderful restaurant." She said it half-heartedly and Cal could tell she didn't mean a word of it.

"Nar, I had a good time on my own. Won back all the money I lost. Financially, I think we are out of the woods for a little while."

"That's wonderful." Cal figured that the idea of being financially secure for the moment would at least cause a better reaction but the distain was evident in Gillian's voice as she shrugged at his comment. Giving him a fake smile she pulled out her ipod and placed them in her ears. She had barely pressed play before Cal tugged them out, annoyance at her dismissal of him clearly evident.

"What'd you do after dinner?" She fought hard to suppress the smile that wanted to break out over her face. He thought she had been with someone last night and he was jealous, very jealous from the looks of it. She knew her disinterest in him today, something that was very rare, was only frustrating him more.

"Um.. I came back to the hotel and went to the bar and Reynolds went dancing with some girl he had met during dinner." They had decided to keep their relationship, or whatever it was a secret. They didn't want to go public because it was going to be purely physical, no strings attached. They were not dating they were just having a little bit of fun. Plus Gillian thought it would be exciting sneaking around, having the risk of being caught. But because of this need for secrecy they had both decided to come up with a cover story for last night. They both had to have been left open with the possibility that they could have met someone last night, Reynolds with the girl for the restaurant and Gillian at the bar, so that if anyone had seen them they had an explanation. Now they just hoped that they were good enough liars to keep it a secret. What Gillian hadn't counted on was how intense Cal's controlling and protective nature towards her could be.

"So you were alone, in the bar?" Gillian just nodded her eyes wandering over the plane. She knew how his brain would be ticking over.

"You should have called me."

"I figured you would be busy with Poppy."

"I didn't see her at all."

"Shame, she really was a good view." And with the shocked look on Cal's face, Gillian put her headphones in, and turned away from him, hoping to sleep the whole way home, after all, she didn't get much sleep last night.

Cal on the other hand was wide wake, his eyes barely leaving Gillian's curled up form. A thousand thoughts were flying through his head. He knew he had treated Gillian like dirt, less than dirt to be frank but he had a good reason behind it. Well he thought he had a good reason behind it. She had set up that stupid line when they first met. In a drunken state they had kissed. A fiery passionate kiss that would have led to so much more if the sound of a key in the door hadn't broken their trance. Alec had arrived him, Gillian's new boyfriend. That night she had set up the line, the never to be crossed, never to be messed with, sacred line. He'd hated it as he stood on his side and watched as she struggled with Alec and his cocaine problems. He had planned to wait until the right time and tell her the line was bollocks as he swept her off her feet and saved her from her misery but then him and Zoe got together and Alec cleaned up and everything seemed as if it was going to be ok. And the line remained solid. Occasionally it would waiver, them taking a small amount of comfort in each other, but up until this very day it never broke. Now, with both of them single and with Gillian looking every bit as lovely as she always did, Cal was finding it so much harder to respect her line. But he knew she stood by it. He could tell every time they were together, the looks she tried to shield from him, the way she held him tight as they hugged, she loved him and she was fighting it with every ounce of herself. So it was all he could do to fight back, but instead of fighting like her he fought dirty, pushing her away the only way he knew how; by causing her pain. So he slept around on her, he acted in ways he knew would driver her crazy because the moment he showed the slightest bit of commitment or love towards her, he saw the love reflected in her eyes and he saw her fight it and that tore his heart out.

So, for as long as she looked at him like that, so long as there was the tiniest bit of hope that someday they could become more than just friends he was going to push and the more he pushed the farther away her looks of love were, the farther away her love became. He would hurt her to protect himself. It seemed easier and safer than trying to wear her down, trying to show her that they were worth breaking the line. He had always been sure of this, had always managed to convince himself this was best, but now, seeing her happy presumably because of another man, Cal could feel his insides burning up. Was this what it was like for her every time he slept with another person? The thought of someone else touching his Gillian made him shake with anger. Letting out a heavy sigh, Cal pulled the blanket up around Gillian's shoulders, gently brushing her cheek. He knew it wasn't his place nor technically was it his right back he was going to get to the bottom of this. He will be damned if after all these years of love, hate and longing he was going to let some other man swoop in and take his woman, he had already made that mistake once, he wasn't going to make it again.

* * *

No action in this chapter I know... but again Gillian and Reynolds..... =S hehe, anyways next chapter will have some action and also so caillian bonding time... =D

Please review on your way out!

L


End file.
